1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly jig, and more particularly, to an automatic assembly jig for assembling an electronic component to a case.
2. Description of Related Art
Following vigorous development of electronic technology, new electronic products are being continuously introduced into the market. Ordinary users also have increasingly higher demand on the electronic products. In the aspect of manufacturing, assembly of common electronic components, such as liquid crystal display modules (LCM), to cases is often performed manually. Specifically, an operator needs to hold the product with both hands and press the LCM with thumbs, so as to connect the LCM with the case. However, when the operator is pressing the LCM to connect the LCM with the case, it is difficult to control the pressing force. In addition, the operator's fingers only contact a limited area of the electronic component such that the force applied to the electronic component and the case is non-uniform. Consequently, the electronic component becomes disengaged from the case during subsequent processing, or even the damage probability of the electronic product during assembly is increased. Moreover, the manual assembly has a low efficiency and causes waste of manpower and material resources. Facing the keen competition in the electronic product market, it is very important to increase the efficiency of electronic product assembly and production yield rate so as to increase the company's competitiveness as well as satisfy the market's requirements.